


Prey

by froggbones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Delusions, Halloween, Mental Illness, Murder, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: It's hunt or be hunted, and some will do anything to survive.





	Prey

It wasn't long before he'd killed the last one. It was much easier than he'd remembered, their skulls softer than he'd come to know and their blood warmer than some others' he'd faced. That was the thing with zombies. They were all different, all unique, and they were unpredictable. No one creature of the undead was like another, which made it harder to decipher while on the job. Though, they all seemed to decay at a variety of rates. Some were more decomposed than the last, while every now and then he would find one to have just started the process.

Many of them were small, and they'd only gotten smaller as he'd moved on. He'd lost track of how long he'd been doing this. Days? Months? Years? It all blurred together. All he really knew was that these zombies weren't too hostile. None of them had fought back or even seen his attacks coming, and so they stood no match against his bloodied, rusty hammer.

It was the perfect weapon for smashing skulls of the undead. It killed them real quick.

He was proud of his work, and he felt ready to return to his shelter for the night, when something suddenly struck him odd. It was a strange thing to ponder, especially around this time of night, but still he couldn't help himself.

Why had the living dead each been knocking on doors when he'd caught them? Why did they all bear bags of collected sweets? Most importantly, why had this become an annual occurrence?

He didn't have long to think. He only knew it was time to retreat until next time when the blaring sirens rang out to commemorate him on another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'll get back to updating soon I hope but for now, enjoy a little story based off a prompt. I turned it darker than I had originally intended to and gave it a deeper meaning. It requires some more thought, since it's not straightforward. Feedback is appreciated! I know it's short.
> 
> *Please note! This is not in ANY way trying to demonize mental illness and/or delusions. Frankly, I've a deep love for psychology and horror, so psych thrillers are my favorite. This was just a little warm up. I'm starting to branch out. I'm working on a group of original characters for an upcoming original story. Who said Halloween was over? It's only just begun.


End file.
